


Mistletoe

by EriiGrey



Series: OS collection [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Cultural Differences, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriiGrey/pseuds/EriiGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un matin Karkat découvre de drôle de décoration dans l'appartement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Partout. Partout dans l’appartement sont accrochés des… Bon vous ne savez même pas ce que c’est, mais ça brille, c’est rond ou long, ça représente des bonhommes blancs, ou rouges ou même avec des ailes – est-ce que c’est un god tier ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Vous trouvez John au milieu du passage qui mène du salon à la cuisine. Debout sur un tabouret en train de fixer une plante au plafond.

« Oh, hey Karkat ! Bonjour, bien dormi ? vous lance-t-il d’un ton joyeux. »

Vous grognez une réponse inintelligible. Il se passe beaucoup trop de choses que vous ne comprenez pas ce matin pour que vous commenciez la journée de bonne humeur.

« Ah oui, c’est vrai, pas avant le café, se souvient John dans un éclair de génie. »

Il vous tend votre mug habituel, chaud d’un bon café directement sorti de la machine. Vous poussez un soupir de contentement après avoir bu quelques gorgées.

« Et donc, peut-on savoir ce qu’il t’est encore passé par la tête John Egbert ? L’appartement ressemble à une boîte de nuit de très mauvais goût. Ou au nid d’une pie. »

Ça le fait rire cet adorable idiot.

« Mais non, c’est bientôt Noël Karkat ! déclare-t-il tout content comme si c’était la meilleure explication du monde.  
\- Et ? rétorquez-vous.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu’est Noël, c’est ça ? demande-t-il avec une grimace.  
\- Bien sûr que je ne sais pas. Comment est-ce que je pourrais être au courant des coutumes plus bizarres les unes que les autres des humains ? Oh, attends, si j’avais un petit copain je suis sûr qu’il me l’aurait déjà dit.  
\- Ne sois pas aussi ironique dès le matin Karkat. C’est mauvais pour ta santé.  
\- Oh s’il vous plaît, faîtes que John Egbert cesse d’être un idiot finit.  
\- Je sais que tu aimes ça, dit-il en haussant les sourcils. »

Vous vous regardez en souriant bêtement de vos chamailleries.

« Et donc ? finissez-vous par redemander, tout de même curieux.  
\- Et bien, Noël c’est un peu une grande fête de famille où on mange, on partage un bon moment ensemble et on s’offre des cadeaux. Généralement on décore une pièce pour se mettre dans l’ambiance, avec des boules, des guirlandes et normalement un sapin – mais je n’en ai pas encore trouvé.  
\- Ok, on a quelque chose qui ressemble un peu à ça sur Alternia. Et ça, ajoutez-vous en désignant la plante au plafond. C’est pour quoi ?  
\- Oh, héhéhé, rigole-t-il tout seul. C’est du gui. Normalement quand deux personnes se retrouvent en dessous d’une branche de gui, elles doivent s’embrasser.  
\- C’est la chose la plus bizarre que j’ai jamais entendue. Pourquoi est-ce que vous devez vous trouvez sous une plante pour vous embrasser ?  
\- On n’a pas besoin, c’est juste une tradition. J’avoue que je ne sais absolument pas d’où ça vient. Mais c’est romantique non ? Je pensais que tu aimerais l’idée.  
\- Je n’ai jamais dit que je n’aimais pas. Juste que c’était bizarre. »

Vous posez votre mug sur le bar et vous placez juste en face de John.

« Hum, Karkat, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- J’attends que tu respectes la tradition, idiot.  
\- Oh, ok. Et bien, si j’avais su…  
\- Arrête de parler, Egbert. »

Vous l’embrassez finalement sans attendre qu’il se décide. Vous sentez encore le goût des muffins aux framboises qu’il a mangés au petit déjeuner. John passe ses bras autour de vous, vous amenant plus près. Vous vous accrochez à son cou pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre.

Vous finissez par vous séparer pour reprendre votre souffle – pourquoi est-ce que vous avez besoin de respirer franchement ? Les joues de John sont légèrement roses et il semble essoufflé.

« Je pense que je vais beaucoup aimer cette tradition, déclarez-vous avec un sourire en coin avant de l’embrasser à nouveau. »


End file.
